


Good night, sweetheart

by AllTheLittleMoments



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheering Up, Fluff, Gen, Jared and Jensen are not your uncles, Misha is your uncle, Singing, Skype Call, anyways this is just fluff, bad day, but you call them that because they are ok, happy thoughts, they love you, you love them a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLittleMoments/pseuds/AllTheLittleMoments
Summary: You've had a really bad day and all you wanna do is sleep. But your phone is vibrating and when you look at it, there's a skype call coming in. It was your uncle, Misha Collins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this brings a smile to your face! :)
> 
> (I wrote this before season 12 started airing)

An exhausted yawn left your lips and you let the bag drop to the floor as the door fell into its place. Today had been hell. Literal hell. Ok... you were used to getting laughed at. You were used to being made fun of. It was everyday life for you. You've managed to deal with it for a very long time now. But sometimes... sometimes it just got a little too much. Questions started to flood your mind. Why? Why was it always you? Couldn't they find someone else to mock for one single day? Or better yet, stop bullying people at all?

An angry groan escaped your mouth and you slammed your fist against the wall. This was unfair, just plain and incredibly unfair. Your feet walked you towards the stairs, up to your room. You fell onto your bed, face first and buried yourself into your pillow and blanket. A few minutes later and you were, thankfully, fast asleep.

 

•{<\------>}•

 

The sound of your phone ringing let you wake up. You groaned, grabbing for it and looking at the way too bright screen. When your eyes had adjusted to the light, you saw it was a skype call coming in. It was your uncle, Misha Collins. Even though you didn't feel like it, a smile graced your lips and you accepted the call.

 

“Well, hello there, sweetheart!” he showed you his usual smiley face and you chuckled a little.

 

 

“Hey Mish. Why are you calling?”

 

“Do I need a reason to call my beautiful niece?” he winked after you rolled your eyes playfully.

 

“Yeah, right...” you huffed a little and a frown replaced the smile.

 

“Heyyy what's up?” his voice was now filled with concern and you shook your head. “No, it's not nothing, tell me.”

 

“It's just...” you sighed heavily. “People... you know?”

 

“Mh...” you saw your uncle looking around his trailer. “Can you wait a second? I need to go get something, I'll be right back.” and with that he left his phone on the table and walked out. You slowly nodded your head, trying to cover how hurt you were. Great, even your own uncle was ignoring you now.

 

You stood up and walked downstairs, taking the phone with you. You poured yourself a glass of water and wandered into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Another look on your phone and you saw that Misha still hadn't returned. So you waited...

 

About five minutes later you heard how a door opened, closing right after. You heard shuffling, the screen moved and there he was again.

 

“You're still there!” he grinned. “Sorry, took a while until I found what I was looking for.”

 

“It's alright... no worries.” you gave him a, you hoped, convincing smile.

 

“Now what were we talking about?”

 

“Not really anything...”

 

“Oh! I remember! Tell me about your day.” there was still this stupid stupid smile on his face that always made you want to do the same. You sighed.

 

“It was ok, I guess. Just some people were being dickheads and-...” There was a knock on his door, interrupting you again.

 

“I'm sorry, love... I gotta get this...” he gave you an apologizing smile and stood up again. You heard murmuring coming from his side and sighed. He was a busy man. There were footsteps, the door closed and he came back. “Sorry... so, people are dicks, huh?” you huffed out a laugh and nodded. “Ok, talk to me. What happened?”

 

“They just... ugh, I don't know. I think they find joy in bullying people and making them feel like crap.”

 

“Oh... oh sweetheart, don't listen to them... I-”

 

“I know. I know and I'm good at coping with it normally but sometimes... it just gets a little too much sometimes. You know how this is...” he sighed, giving you that caring look.

 

 

“You need some cheering up.” you chuckled, shaking your head.

 

“What could you possibly do to cheer me up?”

 

“Oh, I don't know, maybe-...”

 

“Hey Y/N!!” the phone got ripped out of Misha's hands and you saw those two tall guys on your screen, grins covering their faces.

 

 

“Hey uncle Jared! Hey uncle Jensen! What... What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh, you know, we-...” the phone was being taken from them again and you saw Misha again.

 

“You seriously think I'd just leave you alone when you tell me you've had a crappy day?” you felt your smile widen and a tear slipped from your eye. The screen shuffled again and then you saw all three of them smiling at you. You grinned back.

 

“I love you, guys.”

 

“We love you back.” Jared said.

 

“Wanna tell us about today?” Jensen asked but you just shook your head.

 

“Nah... don't really wanna talk about it to be honest. Tell me about work though! How's it going?”

 

“We wish you could be here with us to be honest. It's so much fun!” Jared grinned, clapping his hands together cutely. Giant puppy...

 

“I'm sure that you'll love the new season, Y/N. The plot's kinda cool. It sometimes feels like we're back to season 1.” Jensen smiled, remembering the old days.

 

“Yeah, I have no idea what they are talking about... Cas is gonna be all tough again this season and I had numerous people laughing at me... I'm thinking of quitting...” your uncle said, jokingly of course.

 

“Right, as if J2 would let you leave.” you stuck your tongue out at him and a moment later the screen was shaking again and you could just make out muffled noises and Misha saying “Stop it!” about a million times. “Guys you ok?” the phone was apparently snatched away and you saw Jensen's face. Or at least a little bit of it. You could also see Jared, having crushed Misha into a bear hug and Jensen was somehow laying half on top of them.

 

“We love you soooooo much Misha! Please don't ever think about leaving us again!” you heard Jared say in an exaggerated girly voice and you laughed loudly at your uncle's attempt to get out of that hell.

 

“Exactly Mish! We need you, bud.”

 

“Let me... ugh” he groaned, giving up and just accepting his near death. Getting crushed by his best friends.

 

“I'm feeling kinda left out...” you murmured jokingly, even though your mood had brightened up immensely since you've started talking to them.

 

“Now that's something I can't accept...” Jensen stated and moved the phone until you only saw black.

 

“I don't wanna ruin whatever you're doing there, uncle Jensen, but I literally can't see anything.” you snickered out.

 

“But you can feel it, right?”

 

“Uhm... feel what...?”

 

“Our love!” Jared piped in. What the hell were they talking about?

 

“We're hugging the phone right now.” Misha said.

 

“Sending you a warm and long bear hug through it! Are you feeling it?” you laughed happily and shook your head at those idiots.

 

“Yeah, I can feel it, you dorks.” you grinned at their happy faces when they turned to look at you again.

 

“Now that's what we wanted to see.” Jared said, referring to the beaming smile on your face. You looked down, shaking your head. How were they able to do this every damn time?

 

“I meant what I said. I really do love you guys. I have no idea where I'd be without you...” you whispered out, overwhelmed with how much love they had just for you.

 

“You're our favorite girl, we'd do anything for you.” a tear threatened to fall again but before it could, you had to yawn.

 

“Someone's tireeeed.” Misha winked at you and you moaned.

 

“Sue me, it's been a long day.”

 

“Go to sleep, baby. And remember we're here if you ever need anything.” you smiled at Jared and the other two before nodding your head.

 

 

“Can you guys stay on the phone though until I fall asleep?” you groggily asked them, walking up the stairs and into your bedroom

 

“Of course. Whatever you need, Y/N.” Jensen said as you placed your phone on the bed, quickly changing into your 'Always keep fighting' hoodie. When you picked up the phone again, you saw that Jensen was having a guitar on his lap. Your heart started racing. They knew how much you loved it when they sang to you. Even though Jared and Misha weren't really the best singers, you still heard worse and loved them for that. “Now lay down, close your eyes and just listen ok?”

 

“Ok...” you whispered, another yawn leaving your lips as you lay on your comfortable bed.

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart. We love you.” Misha said and you mumbled something along those lines back to him before you could hear Jensen starting to play. You smiled and closed your eyes, recognizing your favorite song.

 

 

“Mama take this badge from me

I can't use it anymore

It's getting dark too dark to see

Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

 

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door, eh yeah

 

Mama put my guns in the ground

I can't shoot them anymore

That cold black cloud is comin' down

Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door

 

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

 

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door

Knock-knock-knockin' on...........”

 

•{<\------>}•

 

When you woke up the next morning, you felt incredibly at ease as you thought back to yesterday. You looked at your phone to check the battery when you saw about 17 messages in your group chat with your three uncles. You shook your head, smiling.

 

_Mish_ : Morning sunshine!

 

_Moose_ : Who are you calling sunshine? ;)

 

_Jackles_ : Deffo not you mister...

 

_Moose_ : :(

 

_Mish_ : No lunch for mister moose today!

 

_Moose_ : You're not even shooting with us today, are you?

 

_Mish_ : Dammit... you're right

 

_Moose_ : :P

 

_Jackles_ : Alright kids, we got work to do. Stop spamming our girl.

 

_Mish_ : But she needs to wake up so we can tell her how beautiful and amazing she is!

 

_Jackles_ : She'll read the messages when she wakes up, bud. Let her sleep.

 

_Moose_ : Exactly Krushnic :)

 

_Mish_ : Oh fuck off...

 

_Jackles_ : I swear I hate you people...

 

_Moose_ : No you don't

 

_Mish_ : Y/N WAKE UP!!!

 

_Jackles_ : Misha! Get off your phone and get to work!!

 

_You_ : Jerks...

 

_Jackles_ : Bitch

 

_Mish_ : Bitch

 

_Moose_ : Bitchy

 

_Moose_ : Tried to make it sound cute, did it work?

 

_You_ : Nope...

 

_Moose_ : sad :(

 

_Mish_ : I've witnessed a tragedy. I can die now.

 

_You_ : see you all in hell then. I have to go now! Bye you impossible people, I love you!! :)))

 

_Jackles_ : Have a good day beautiful!

 

_Jared_ : We love you back! Bye!

 

_Mish_ : Coming back from the dead to say goodbye

 

_Mish_ : Love u

 

_You_ : :)

Merken

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) xx


End file.
